Bella's Prank
by edwardlover13
Summary: Bella finally pranked Emmett. EMMETT! What was it? And how will Emmett react. Rated M just incase.
1. Bella dreamt what!

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**ok this is my third story. it's meant to be funny and if you don't find it funny, that's ok. i had fun writing it.**

**Bella dreamt what? **

I sat in her rocking chair. Watching over her as was Edwards's instructions. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty of the conversation I had with Bella before she fell asleep. Her and I had talked about when my family and I left. What it had been like for her and for us. I made her feel so bad. I made the pain come back. While talking to her I noticed she had brought her arms and wrapped them around her torso.

_It had been the worst feeling in the world. _She had said._ I tried being normal for Charlie for his . . . health. _She had said. _For months I thought I was fooling him. I ate, drank, and responded when some one talked to me. But I guess he had me fooled for thinking I had him fooled. _

When she asked me what it was like for my family and me, I wasn't sure I should tell her.

_Well, at first none of us wanted to go. We tried everything. Carlilse and Esme tried bribing him with a new car, Alice and Rose threatened to have me and Jasper hold him down while they…for lack of a better word torture him. Female style. _She giggled at that.

After we talked more about what had happened I realized it was almost midnight.

Get some sleep Bella. Edward will be here sooner if you fall asleep. Or it will seem that way to you.

After she insisted on giving me a hug (and succeeded) she curled up in her bed and went to sit in her rocker.

So here I' am. Watching over her while she sleeps.

In the early morning hours…about 3 or 4…she started to toss and turn.

"Edward!" she called out frantically. "Edward please." Her voice was now pleading. "Please." She mumbled. I came to the conclusion that she was dreaming of the night we left. She must have pleaded with him to stay. "No." she whimpered. "Edward!" she yelled quietly.

I stood up quickly and went over to the bed. I knelt down in front of it and started to quietly sooth her. I moved her hair out of her face. And started to stroke her cheek and arm. She calmed instantly. _She must think I'm Edward. _I thought to myself.

Since she seemed to have calmed down I started to pull my arm away, but she wrapped her arms and hands around it and held it to her chest.

"Mmmmm. Emmett." She said just as I was going to try to pull it from her grasp again. I froze. _Why is she dreaming about me? It should be Edward. Edward is the one she loves. Isn't he? If he is then why is she dreaming about me?_ I thought frantically.

Once again I tried pulling my arm away. But when I pulled it closer to me, she came with it. She buried her face in my hand and started mumbling.

"Emmett." She sighed. She started breathing heavier. "Emmett. Mmm. Emmett." She gasped. As she said this my eyes got huge. A thousand questions flew through my mind. _What is she dreaming? Why is she dreaming about me? What about Edward? What will he do? To me and to Bella?_

I was brought abruptly back from my thoughts. I looked down to the cause of the surprise. Bella had opened her mouth slightly and had pulled my hand to it. I looked down just in time to see Bella pull my fingers to her lips, slightly breath on them then slipped one into her mouth.

I gasped in surprise and because of the warmth of her mouth. She began sucking on it. Swirling her tongue around my middle finger. She started to use her teeth as well.

My eyes were the size of saucers as I started down at her; moaning my name and sucking on my finger. Panting heavily.

I had to get my arm away from here. Had to get back and just watch over her like Edward said. _But every time I do she comes with it. How am I going to get my arm back? And the most important thing how am I going to get her to stop sucking on my fing - _

I was cut off the sudden cool air going over my finger. I looked down and saw that Bella that stopped sucking my finger. At first I was relived. But that only lasted for a second.

Bella started to bring my finger down. Over her bottom lip, her chin and down her neck. But she didn't stop there. She kept bringing it farther down. Over the base of her throat, and still farther down. As she did this her breathing got even heavier. She parted her lips, a little which made her breathing sound like soft moans.

I swallowed hard as I watched her move my hand. If I really wanted her to stop I could just pull my hand away. But while watching her I wasn't sure if I _did_ want her to stop.

"Em - … Emmett. Emmett. Ohhhh." She moaned, as she kept moving my hand down. She brought it down between her breasts, then grabbed my hand and made me cup her left breast. She squeezed my fingers together making me squeeze her breast.

"Mmmmm. Ohhhh. Emmett. Emmett. EMMETT!!" she practically screamed. I was afraid Charlie was going to get up to see what the commotion was about but he never did. And after a minute I heard his snoring again.

I don't know if it was possible but my eyes got even bigger. After a minute she released my fingers and brought them slowly back to her mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked my finger. Getting it wet again.

This time when she moved it down her torso she moved it a little more quickly. Past the part she's already traced with my finger. When she got to the top of her stomach she slowed. She brought it down over her stomach and over her belly button.

I looked back up to her face. Her eyes were still closed but she had a seductive smirk on her face. She brought my finger lower and lower. When she got to the tops of her panties she stopped. I looked back to where my hand was, and my breathing got heavier.

All of a sudden she started laughing. I whipped my head back to look at hers and just as I did her eyes popped open.

"Bella….what?….wait…what?" I stuttered confused. When she released my hand I was so confused I didn't move it right away. I stared at Bella confusingly while she kept on laughing. "Wait…. Bella. What…"

She calmed down enough to look at me and say "I knew I could get you."

"What?"

She could took a deep breath and calmed herself to the point of just every now and then giggles. "I said I knew I could get you. When you first tried to pull your arm away you didn't realized but you woke me. When I saw you didn't know I decided to have a little fun. You should have seen your face…it was priceless." She said starting to giggle again.

"That wasn't very funny Bella. I thought you actually were dreaming about me. It freaked me out." I said starting to glare at her.

"It was too very funny. And you know it. You're just mad because somebody actually got you. You were actually pranked. Now suck it up and get over it." She said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. You're going to regret it." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I mean payback's a bitch." I said smirking.

Pulling the blanket back up around herself she looked at me. Speculating whether or not I was joking. When she came to her resolution she laid back down.

"Well I'll have to be on my guard now won't I" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Oh yeah…" I said standing up and walking back over to the rocking chair. "You most certainly will be. You never know when I'll get you." This was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

**A/N: hope you liked it and i hope you found it funny. it was fun writing it. so it doesn't matter if you find it funny cuz i do. lol...sorry about that.**


	2. Emmett's Payback

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**ok here's the next chapter. hop you like it. **

**Emmett's Payback.**

(Two weeks later)

_Bella, _

_My family is a way this week. Hunting. House to my self. Come over and we can have some fun. _

_Love,_

_Edward._

I dropped the note Edward had left for me. I stood there for a minute in shock. Then I hurried to the closet. As fast as I could, I got dressed. Pulling whatever my hands landed on first out, and throwing it on. I don't even know if it matched.

As soon as I was dressed I ran down stairs. Surprisingly not falling over. I ran past Charlie and out the door before he could say anything about the time. I jumped in the truck and turned the key, making it roar to life. I sped down the street as fast as my truck would allow.

I turned sharply on to the invisible trail that led to his house. I pulled up to the beautiful white mansion, and saw there were no cars out side or in the garage. It didn't matter to me as long as he was here.

I booked it up the front steps of the house and came to a stop. There was another note on the door.

_Bella,_

_I forgot to mention…meet me in Emmett's and Rosalie's room. Don't ask why just do it. I have a surprise._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I dropped that note too and booked it into the house. I ran as fast I could up the stairs. Surprisingly only tripping a couple of times. I finally made it to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom door.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and knocked on it. It opened and I could see it was pitch black inside. I took a step in and the door shut quickly behind me.

"Edward?" I called quietly. I was suddenly attacked from behind. I gasped then giggled.

"Edward." I said with a big smile on my face.

The smile slowly turned into a look of confusion as I felt rope tighten around my wrists and ankles.

"Edward? What…what are you…doing?" I asked really confused. I started to get frightened when I felt the weight of his body push off me. "Edward what are you doing?" I asked more frightened than confused this time.

I heard him chuckle then felt him pick me up and in less than a second he had me on the bed. Before I knew it my cloths were off and I was tied down on the bed in the shape of an X.

My breathing got heavier. Edward hadn't said a word at all, the whole time I've been here. In fact I'm the only who has been talking. "Edward…Please say something." I said my voice shaky with fright.

He chuckled again. But it wasn't his usual carefree laugh. This chuckle was dark, ominous. Almost…evil.

As he chuckled I felt his hands on my calves. He slid them up. Over my knees and up my thighs. He stopped when his hands were on my hips, on the either side of my lower half.

I started thinking this wasn't Edward. He would never do this. And if it was Edward, why did he want me to meet him in Emmett's room?

Who ever was on top of me started moving his thumbs over me. Between my legs. My breathing was shaky now and tears started to well in my eyes.

He stopped rubbing me and moved his hands up farther. He stopped when his hands were on the sides of my breasts. He brought his thumbs up again and started rubbing my nipples.

After a minute of this I felt his lips on one of them. He sucked and swirled his tongue around it. Then started using his teeth. When he stopped, he moved to the other one. And did the same thing.

When he was finished he moved his hands to rest on my waist.

Even though I couldn't see him. I could tell he was staring at me. I could feel him moving and I could tell when he was above me. I could feel his body pressing in to mine.

I felt the tears finally roll down my cheeks. I could feel the movement of air as he brought his head down. And I could feel his breath on my lips as he slowly exhaled, only centimeters away from my mouth.

My bottom lip trembled, as I closed my eyes. "Please…" I whispered barley audible. "Please…don't"

I heard him chuckle again. But this time it wasn't the evil one that I heard earlier. "Gotcha." He whispered. As I listened and stared up in shock the chuckling turned into laughter.

Who ever this person was pushed off me. I could hear his footsteps as he walked across the room.

Light filled the room and I quickly looked to the door. There stood Emmett. Leaning against the wall. Arms crossed across his chest. At least he had calmed himself to the point of just chuckling.

"What are you doing?" I asked a few tears still on my cheeks.

"I told you…I was going to get you back. I told you paybacks a bitch." He said evenly, with a smirk on his face.

"What…?" I asked confused and still a little frightened.

"Two weeks ago, you played a little prank on me. I told you to watch your back. That, paybacks a bitch. I had to get you back."

My breathing started to get a little fast again as he pushed off the wall and started walking toward me.

"Bella…I'm not going to anything to you. I've already gotten you back for pranking me." As he said this he stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said. He started toward me again. And when he got to the side of the bed he put his hand on my stomach. "Emmett…please…could you untie me?" I said shakily. I said this because while he was looking at me, he started moving his hand down.

He shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry…what?" he asked dreamily.

"Could you please untie me? You got me back so…"

"Yeah." He whispered and before I knew it I was sitting up with the rope in the other corner of the room.

"Thanks. Now where are my cloths?" I asked. Once I had them on, I turned to Emmett. "Ok now that you got me back for pranking you, why don't we agree to never prank each other or get each other back again. I got really freaked out. I think I know how you felt when I got you. I'm sorry about two weeks ago." I whispered and then walked up to him. "Truce?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Truce…For now."

"Well…" I said putting my other hand on his chest, right above where his heart would be beating. "I do have to say…ever since you…you know touched me like that…I've had this…this feeling." I whispered getting up on my toes and putting my mouth a few inches away from his. "Kiss me. Kiss me Emmett. Edward will never know."

Emmett closed his eyes and started to lean in. When his mouth was a half an inch away from mine, I started to laugh. "Gotcha…again." And before he could do anything I ran from the bedroom still laughing. I made it to the front door before I heard him scream…

"BELLA!! WE HAD A TRUCE!!"

**A/N: i don't really have a lot to say. so i hope you liked it.**


	3. Emmett's Second Plan

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characaters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**hope you've like it so far. thanx for reading.**

**Emmett's Second Plan**

I stood there for a minute

I stood there for a minute. Bent forward and down as if Bella was still there. It took me a minute for me to realize she had just got me._ Again._ I shook my head quickly then screamed

"BELLA!! WE HAD A TRUCE!!"

I heard her giggle as she ran out the front door, and book it to her truck.

At vampire speed I ran down the stairs. I made it to her truck before she even had her door closed. Gasping for the breath I didn't need, I held open the door against her trying to pull it closed.

"I thought…we had…a truce." I gasped out of fury.

"Well we…we…do. I just…just couldn't help myself." she said not meeting my eyes. Adverting them anyway she could.

I reached over her, grabbed her right knee and swung her around so she was facing me. My breathing had slowed to normal. My hands gripped the trucks roof as I looked down at her.

Her head was down looking at her feet. Looking down at her I realized I had just the way to get her back. Again.

Bending down and lifting her head with one of my hands I put my lips on hers. She gasped and pulled back quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked anxiously with wide eyes.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm doing." I said with an edge in my voice. "You broke the truce we made. Now you have to do something for me." I put my hand on her shoulders and started to push her down. She fought me. Fought me until I shoved her onto her back, onto the seat.

I started to climb into to tuck while she was trying to sit up. When I was practically on top of her I wrapped my arm around her back and brought her mouth to mine.

"Now…" I said against her mouth. Then pulled back and looked at her. "We can do this here or go back to my room. Your choice."

While I was speaking her breathing got quicker and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Well…" I breathed bringing my head down to her neck and running my lips up and down it. "What's your choice? Here or my room?"

Her lips moved but no words came out.

"What was that?" I asked against her skin.

"Y…your…ro…room." She said barely audible. I got off of her and got out of the car. I took her hand and yanked her into my arms. I scooped her up so she couldn't get away and went to my room.

When we got there I closed the door with my foot and locked it while holding Bella in one arm. I brought her to the bed and looked down at her.

"Now do you want to undress your self or do you want me to undress you?" I asked starting to pull the bottom of my shirt from the top of my pants.

As I was pulling my shirt over my head I heard her whisper "You." Once my shirt was on the floor I looked at her stunned.

"Are you sure?" I asked eyeing her hungrily. When she nodded I looked at her face. "Why?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Because…" she whispered. "I won't be able to do it…I won't be able to…so you have to. Please."

"Ok. If you really want me to." I said unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off. When I was only in my boxers I got up on the bed and straddled Bella's thighs.

I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her up. I captured her lips in mine and pushed my tongue past her lips, into her mouth. I moved my hands down her arms to the bottom of her shirt.

"Are you sure you want me to undress you? I can't promise anything. I don't think I'll be able to be gentle. I may have to be rough. Really rough… Are you still sure you want me to undress you?"

Her eyes were still closed and her lower lip started to tremble again but she nodded.

As soon as she nodded I ripped her shirt from her body, and captured her breast in my hands. As I rubbed them (a little too hard) she gasped and whimpered.

Even though she was on the verge of crying her body responded. She arched her back and let her head fall backwards.

I slid my hands down her stomach to the top of her jeans and undid them. As I slid them down her legs I could see the panties that she wore were wet.

I was truly surprised. I didn't think her body would respond _this_ much. I decided to keep going. I slid her panties off, then reached around her back and unclipped her bra.

As her breast fell free I heard her moan. It was shaky but it was still a moan. A smile stretched across my face at the sound.

An idea came to mind and I wondered what she would do if I went through with it. I slid back down in the bed and put my head between her legs. I placed a light kiss to where I was looking then ran my tongue up. I did it again and again.

I heard Bella gasp from where I was, and she tried to close her legs. I put my hands on her knees and tried to pry them apart. She wouldn't let me.

"Ah ah ah." I whispered against the top of her thigh. "I told you…you broke the truce. You have to do something for me. And that's what this is. Now open legs. Open them Bella. Come on, open them." I heard her whimper, but then she relaxed and let me spread them. "That's a girl." I whispered then dipped my head down again.

A few minutes later she orgasm for the fifth time and I was happy. I picked my head up and looked at her face. She was limp and shaky. I chuckled under my breath and crawled up her body.

I stopped when I got to her breasts. When I placed my lips on one of her nipples she gasped and opened her eyes. I could see she was about to start crying at any moment. Her eyes were watery and they were scared.

By now we were both naked and I had moved onto the other breast. While sucking on her breast I positioned myself between her legs. Once I was in a position to enter her I brought my head up and kissed her on the lips. I once again pushed my tongue passed her lips and into her mouth.

I started moving my hips in a gentle rocking motion. Rocking back and forth but never entering her. She closed her eyes getting ready for what she thought I was going to do.

After about ten minutes of rocking and kissing her I started to chuckle under my breath. I pulled back from her mouth and stopped the rocking motion. A huge smile stretched across my face as I started to full out laugh.

I propped my self up on my hands and looked down at her. Even though she was still holding back tears her face looked confused. I stared at her a minute longer still laughing then rolled off of her. So I was on the side of her.

She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes still looking confused then she turned her head to face me.

"What the hell…was that?" she asked a bit choked up. I was still laughing so I had to take a minute to compose myself.

"That…" I said when I had calmed "That is what you get for making a truce with me, then pranking me again. That is what that was."

I turned on my side and propped myself up on my elbow, still smiling at my little joke on her.

"Oh, come on Bella…" I said after I saw she was still shaken. "You have to admit…I got you good. You actually believed me. You actually thought I would do that to you. Edward would kill me if I did. You know that. Hell if he found out about _this_…I don't want to know what he would do to me…although I do wonder why he hasn't had you already…you're really hot when you have no cloths on…trust me."

She still didn't say anything. But after a few seconds of silence she rolled over and buried her face in my chest.

At first I was surprised. I didn't know what to make of this. But then I felt the wetness of her tears and figured she just wanted comfort. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to sooth her.

"You know…" she said after a little while. "I've never experienced what you did to me before. You know…down there?" she said moving her head to look down. As in to indicate between her legs.

"You mean you've never had an orgasm before?" I asked quietly. She moved her head up and down. "Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you have so many at once."

"It's alright. It…it felt good. I felt…relieved kind of. I don't know why. But I felt relieved and my body felt relaxed, afterwards. So I guess I should thank you. Yeah…thank you, thank you Emmett. Even though I do wish it were Edward, but still thank you."

"You're welcome Bella." I said while re-wrapping my arms around her for another hug. I felt her move to the side then felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders.

In the position that we were in, her breast were pressed up against my chest and our lower halves were very much in contact as well. Which was not a very good place to be in for me.

As she went to pull away, I tightened my grip around her. I would not let her go. She put her hands on my shoulders and tried to push me away. As she was trying to push me away her hands slipped and she went forward.

Our lips met instantly. As soon as we were lip locked I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her tighter to my body.

Her hands went wild. Pushing at my shoulders, trying to detangle my hand from her hair, and grabbing at the one at her lower back.

I rolled over so I was on top of her once again. She still fought me. I loved it. Rose never fought me. It was exciting. Invigorating.

I grabbed her wrists and brought them above her head. Pinned her to the bed with my body.

She quickly turned her head to the side breaking the kiss. But exposing her throat. I started kissing her neck then started sucking at it.

"Emmett." Bella said frantically. "Emmett." She said again. This time trying to get my attention.

To quite her I moved my mouth back to hers and started my hips in that same rocking motion as before.

"Please…" Bella said into my mouth. "Please stop." I couldn't. Not with her still fighting me. Squirming under me, trying to get away.

As I was about to enter her, she stopped moving and I noticed immediately. I stopped kissing her and looked down at her. Still in the position between her legs.

"Why'd you stop moving?" I asked wanting her to move again.

"I'm giving up." She whispered. "I'm not going to win, I'm not going to be able to stop you. So I'm just giving up. Just take me. Please just get it over with."

That broke me out of my "trance".

"Oh My God. Bella I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to…I'm sooo sorry."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's ok. But…to be on the safe side why don't you let me go, we both get dressed, and get out of this room."

"Yeah let me just - "

"Bella? Emmett?" We both turned to look at the door, toward the sound of the voice.

In the doorway Edward stood looking at us. At vampire speed I got off of Bella and threw a blanket over both of us.

"Edward I…I can - " Bella started but got cut off.

"Bella…what's going on here?" Edward asked eyes wide.

"It's…its kind of hard to explain." She said nervously. Clutching the blanket to her bare breasts.

"What's so difficult about explaining the love of my life and my vampire brother naked in bed together? With him on top of you holding your hands above your head, getting ready to enter you? Huh?"

"Well it started out as just a little joke. It kind of got out of hand." Bella said still a little nervously. "See…two weeks ago I played a prank on Emmett. The night you had him watch me while you were out hunting. This morning he forged a note by you to get me here, where he got me back. We made a truce, which I kind of broke, by pranking him again. And this was his way of getting me back."

"And how does that explain why he about to enter you?" Edward asked walking into my room, closing the door and inconspicuously to Bella locking it.

"That's the hard part to explain." I said, stepping in. I started to explain it to him while he was walking toward the bed. By the time I was finished he was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with a piece of Bella's hair. He moved his fingers gently down her neck and traced her collarbone, moving down even lower.

When he got to the top of the blanket that was clutched around her body he traced the top of it and whispered to her. "You know…seeing you under him like that…kind of turned me on. Seeing your naked body moving under his…" he sighed. "Really Bella, why didn't I take you earlier?"

As he talked he got up higher on the bed and as he came toward her, Bella backed away. Backed away until she bumped into my chest. I growled low in my throat at the contact.

Bella gasped and the moment her mouth was open Edward was kissing her. Pushing her back against me. As he was kissing her Edward started to unbutton his shirt. And at the same time I was pulling the blanket off of hers and mine bodies.

Once the blanket was on the floor, Edward pulled back looked at her body and growled deep in his chest. As he was growling he literally tore his pants off of his body. Including his boxers.

He pushed against her body making her push into mine. I lay down and Edward pushed Bella on top of me then got on top of her.

While he was kissing her mouth I was kissing her on the side of the neck. Edward had positioned himself on top of her and I had positioned my self behind her.

Just as Edward and I were about to enter her, Edward stopped kissing Bella and looked at me. He started to bring his head down and before I knew it his lips were on mine. Edward started to make – out with me.

My eyes got HUGE. After a minute he pulled back and smiled at me. I think Bella might have still been in shock from being between Edward and I, all of us naked, so I don't think she realized Edward, her Edward, had just made – out with me.

Looking me straight in the eye Edward started to move his hand down Bella's body then onto my hip. I felt his hand go between Bella's and my body then felt his hand on me.

I gasped and my eyes got even wider. Edward took his eyes off me and started to kiss Bella again. Starting to move his hand back and forth.

Yes I knew it was my brother but I can't help how my body reacts. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Rose.

When he finally let go of me I opened my eyes and realized we were both in a position to enter Bella. From on top of her and from behind her. Just as we were about to enter Bella again, Edward stopped kissing her and started to laugh.

"Gotcha…Both." He said when he had calmed down.

"WHAT?" Both Bella and me said in unison.

"What were we talking about before any of this happened? When I first got here?" Edward asked.

"Emmett and me pranking each other." Bella said slowly.

"Exactly. And I just did what to you?" Edward asked completely calm now.

"Well…" I began trying to be light. "What you did to me was - " but he but me off.

"Not that Emmett…I just pranked you. Didn't I?" both Bella and I nodded. "Now see how freaked out both of you got?" again we nodded. "That's because you actually thought I was bi. Didn't you? This is what happens when people joke around like that. Bella you actually thought Emmett was going to take you. Didn't you?" Bella nodded and looked down. "And Emmett two weeks ago you thought Bella was dreaming about you. Dreaming really wrong things about you. Didn't you?" I nodded. "Now you see how messed up things can get?" Edward sat on the edge of the bed, putting on what was left of his cloths then got up and looked at us.

"Now can you guys _please _agree to stop playing pranks one another? And also…can you please get dressed? I still do not like the fact that you two were naked in the same bed together." He then looked at Bella. "Him on top of you…naked." He said the last part kind of slowly.

Once we were dressed again, Bella and I turned and looked at each other. "Ok make the agreement." Edward said sternly.

"Bella, I agree to stop pranking you if you stop pranking me." I said unwillingly and a little shyly.

"Emmett, I agree to stop pranking you if you stop pranking me." Bella said really shyly, turning bright read in the process.

"Now…" Edward said. "either shake or do something to seal the deal."

I put out my hand and Bella grasped it. "Oh, what the hell…" I said. "Come here." I said pulling Bella into a huge bear hug.

Bella tapped me on the shoulder lightly. "Can't -- Breath!" she gasped.

I loosened my grip then brought my hands down to her sides and started tickling her.

"Emmett!!" she yelled between bursts of laughter. I quickly put her on her feet and took off running.

The last thing I heard before disappearing into the tree line was;

"**EMMETT!! GET BACK HERE!!"**

**A/N: again i really don't have much to say so thanx again.**


	4. Emmett's Second Plan: Part 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**Emmett's Second Plan: Part 2**

I pulled up to my house and saw Bella's truck in the driveway

I pulled up to my house and saw Bella's truck in the driveway. _What is she doing here? _I thought to myself.

That's when I heard the slightest movement from the house. _Wonder what she's doing?_

As I walked into the house I became aware of a small buzzing in my head. A voice. _But I can't hear Bella's thoughts. Somebody else had to be here. _I closed my eyes and listened with my mind.

**Why doesn't Rose ever fight me? I love it. It's exciting, invigorating. From now on she's going to have to fight me every once and a while. **

_Emmett? What was he doing home…oh yeah he doesn't have to hunt yet. He stayed home today. I wonder who he's talking about. _

I went up stairs headed for my room but decided to tell Emmett to keep it down. I went to his door and found it locked. I took out my spare key and unlocked it.

The door opened noiselessly and my jaw hit the floor.

Bella was under Emmett. Both of them were naked. Emmett had Bella's wrist above her head and was pinning her to the bed with his body. Their mouths were locked.

Bella turned her head to the side breaking the kiss. But she exposed her throat. _Oh no._ I thought. Emmett had that hungry look in his eyes. I had to stop him, but I couldn't move.

Emmett lowered his head but he didn't bit her. He started kissing her on her neck then started sucking.

"Emmett." Bella said frantically. "Emmett." She said again. This time a little more forcefully.

Emmett moved his mouth back to hers and started to move his hips in a rocking motion.

"Please…" Bella was saying. "Please stop." Bella was still fighting. Thank god. Squirming under him, trying to get away.

I could tell when Emmett was getting ready to enter her and when he was about to Bella stopped moving. _What is she doing? She should be fighting like hell. She should not let this be happening to her._

Emmett stopped and looked down at her. "Why'd you stop moving? He asked.

Bella stared up at him. "I'm giving up." She whispered. "I'm not going to win. I'm not going to be able to stop you. So I'm just giving up. Please just get it over with."

Emmett blinked a couple of times then looked down at her.

"Oh My God. Bella I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to…I'm sooo sorry."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's ok. But…to be on the safe side why don't you let me go, we both get dressed, and get out of this room."

"Yeah let me just - " Emmett started to get off Bella and that's when I found my voice again.

"Bella? Emmett?" I asked. They both turned to look at me. Then at vampire speed Emmett got off of Bella and threw a blanket over the both of them.

"Edward I…I can - " Bella started but I cut her off.

"Bella…what's going on here?" I asked and I could tell my eyes were wide.

"It's…its kind of hard to explain." She said nervously. Clutching the blanket to her bare breasts.

"What's so difficult about explaining the love of my life and my vampire brother naked in bed together? With him on top of you holding your hands above your head, getting ready to enter you? Huh?"

"Well it started out as just a little joke. It kind of got out of hand." She said. And I could still hear the nerves in her voice. "See…two weeks ago I played a prank on Emmett. The night you had him watch me while you were out hunting. This morning he forged a note by you to get me here, where he got me back. We made a truce, which I kind of broke by pranking him again. And this was his way of getting me back."

"And how does that explain why he was about to enter you?" I asked getting an idea of how to teach them both a lesson about joking. I walked into the room, closed the door, and inconspicuously to Bella locking it.

Emmett jumped in then. "That's the hard part to explain." Emmett started explaining to me while I was walking toward the bed. By the time he was done I was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with a piece of Bella's hair. I moved my fingers gently down her neck and traced her collarbone. Moving down even farther.

When I got the top of the blanket that was clutched around her bare body I traced the top of it and whispered to her. "You know…seeing you under him like that…kind of turned me on. Seeing your naked body moving under his…" I took a deep breath and sighed. "Really Bella, why didn't take you earlier?"

As I talked I got up higher on the bed and as I went toward her, Bella backed away. Backed away until she bumped into Emmett's chest. He growled low in his throat at the contact.

Bella gasped and the moment her mouth was open I was kissing her. My tongue in her mouth. Pushing her up against Emmett. As I was kissing her I started to unbutton my shirt. At the same time Emmett was pulling the blanket off of him and Bella.

Once the blanket was on the floor, I pulled back, looked at her naked body and growled deep in my chest. As the growling went on I literally tore my pants off my body. Including my boxers.

I pushed her body into Emmett's. He laid down and I pushed Bella on top of him, and then got on top of her.

While I was kissing her on her lips Emmett was kissing her on her neck. I had positioned on top of her and Emmett had positioned himself behind her.

Just as we were about to enter her I stopped kissing her and looked at Emmett. I brought my head down just as Emmett brought his head up to look at me. I put my mouth on his and started to make out with him.

His eyes got wide. HUGE. I pulled back and smiled at him. Bella was still in shock that she was sandwiched between Emmett and I. Naked. So I don't think she saw me kiss him.

I decided to keep going with this little _lesson_ about being pranked. I slid my hand down Bella's body to Emmett's hip. Then slid my hand between his and Bella's body. I put my hand around Emmett.

Emmett gasped and his eyes got even wider. Keeping my hand on Emmett I bent down and started kissing Bella again, moving my hand back and forth.

When I finally let go of Emmett we were both in a position to enter Bella. Just as we were about to enter her I stopped kissing Bella and started to laugh. As I started to calm down I rolled off of Bella and Emmett, looked them straight in the eyes and started to laugh again. There expressions were priceless.

"Gotcha…Both." I said when I had calmed down.

"WHAT?" Both of them asked in unison, looking very confused.

When I had calmed myself I looked at them and said, "What were we talking about before any of this happened? When I first got here?"

"Emmett and me pranking each other." Bella said slowly.

"Exactly. And I just did what to you?"

"Well…" Emmett began. "What you did to me was - " but I cut him off.

"Not that Emmett…I just pranked you. Didn't I?" both of them nodded. "Now see how freaked out both of you got?" again they nodded. "That's because you actually thought I was bi. Didn't you? This is what happens when people joke around like that. Bella you actually thought Emmett was going to take you. Didn't you?" she nodded and looked down. "And Emmett two weeks ago you thought Bella was dreaming about you. Dreaming really wrong things about you. Didn't you?" He nodded. "Now you see how messed up things can get?" I sat on the edge of the bed, putting on what was left of my cloths and got up to look at them.

"Now can you guys _please_ agree to stop playing pranks on one another? And also…can you please get dressed? I still do not like the fact that you two were naked in the same bed together. Him on top of you…naked." I said the last part kind of slowly, seeing the picture in my mind again.

Once they were dressed, Emmett and Bella looked at each other. "Ok, make the agreement." I said.

"Bella, I agree to stop pranking you if you stop pranking me." Emmett said shyly and a little unwillingly.

"Emmett I agree to stop pranking you if you stop pranking me." Bella said shyly turning bright red in the process.

"Now either shake or do something to seal the deal."

Emmett put out his hand out and Bella grasped it. "Oh, what the hell…" Emmett said. "Come here." He said pulling Bella into a huge bear hug.

Bella taped him on his shoulder. "Can't -- Breath!" she gasped.

Emmett loosened his grip then brought his hands down to her sides and started tickling her.

"Emmett!!" she yelled between bursts of laughter. Emmett quickly put her on her feet and took off running. "EMMETT!! GET BACK HERE!!" Bella screamed and took off toward the door. The way Emmett took off running.

I sighed and sat on the couch. _Will those two ever learn?_ I thought shaking my head. I rubbed the back of my neck then took off after Bella.

**A/N: hope you liked it. and i really hope it made you laugh. thanxs for reading.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Hey everybody!

I need your help.

I want to continue this story but

I don't know how.

So I'm asking for ideas.

If you you give me an idea that i like,

Then when I write the next chapter I'll give,

that person credit and thank the people

who gave me other ideas.

I know alot of people want me to continue

but i have no ideas.

So if you want me to continue, give me an

idea that I like and I'll try to write more.

Jessica


	6. Come On You Guys! Please!

**Author's note**

Hey everybody!

Listen up!!!

If you want more chapters

then give me ideas.

I've only gotten one person who

gave me an idea......

and I'm thinking about using it.

So if you were planning

to give me an idea then hurry....

I'm only waiting till this

SUNDAY!!!

so give me ideas and I'll consider them.

Thank You

Jessica


	7. What's the Matter Bella?

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters. they belong to stepenie meyer. and no i'm not her**

**like i said i'm deleted the author note that came before this chapter. the one titled...'Important Info! READ!' so that's not in there any more.**

**now i would like to thank everybody who submitted an idea. and i would like to say i kind of used a combination of everybodies ideas. so thanx to anyone who submitted and idea. hope you like it and no this is not all of it. there will definately be more to this story. this is just a taste of what is coming in later chapters. so enjoy and review.**

**What's the Matter Bella?**

I took off after Emmett though soon as I was out the door I knew I wasn't going to find him.

Still I ran into the woods. Thinking he just might be within the edge of them.

I was about ten – twenty feet in to the woods when all of a sudden I was scooped up and was flying. Not literally. But someone had picked me up and had started running.

"Edward I have to find Emmett. Let me go." I said, not being able to look up because of the angle I was being held in.

"Shhhh. He'll hear you." Emmett whispered. Still running.

'Ok.' I thought. What felt like only seconds later Emmett came to a stop in a secluded part of the woods I've never been to before.

He put me down and started pacing.

"Emmett what's up and where are we?" I asked sitting down in the grass.

"Where about twenty miles from the house. Edwards never been here before. Now we have to do this quick before he picks up my scent and finds us…We have to get him back." He said still pacing.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked incredulously. "No one has ever been able to get him."

"I KNOW!!! He just has to be able to read minds. Doesn't he? Hmmmmmm…" he thought about it for a minute.

It was so quiet that when Emmett suddenly yelled "I GOT IT!!!" I jumped.

"Oh sorry Bella." He apologized looking down at me.

"It's ok…. you got what?" I panted.

"I know how to get Edward back. We're going to need to get the others to help us, but it will definitely get him." Emmett explained, practically jumping up and down like a little kid. "We're going to have to start the plan by ourselves but I can explain it to the others when we go hunting. It will be one of the times Edward stays home with you."

"Ok. Well tell me the plan." I said, looking up at him.

"Ok…well, Edward will be here soon, so I'll give you the quick out line for now and I'll explain it better later. Tomorrow when you come over, I'm going to ask Edward if I can take you for a walk. When he says yes, then while we're on the walk…"

The Next Day

I pulled up to the house and as soon as the engine was off Edward had my door open and me out.

"You know I can get out by myself." I said.

" I know. But I just love to hold you." He said back.

I was about to wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss when Emmett came running out of the house.

"Edward? Can I take Bella for a walk? I need to talk to her about something." He asked.

"I don't know. What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Your birthday present. Now can I? Please?"

"Yeah. Just be careful." Edward said. He then ran into the house. Leaving Emmett and I alone.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mhm. Let's go." I said, and was instantly picked up in to his arms was being run through the forest. "So do the others know?"

"Yeah. Talked to them last night. When Edward was over your house. Rose is a little mad but agreed to go along with it."

After another second or so, we slowed then stopped. Emmett Put me down and started pacing like yesterday.

"We have to wait like at least fifteen minutes before the plan can go into effect. So…. what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." I whined. I never liked small talk.

"I KNOW!!! Have you and Edward had sex yet?" Emmett asked. Sitting in front of me.

"I' AM NOT HAVING THAT CONVERSATION WITH YOU. AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" I screamed.

"Ok. Well have you seen him naked yet?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!? I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT WITH YOU!!!"

"I bet he's seen you naked already."

"WHAT!!?"

"I mean he is a mind reader and Alice did have to help you shower after what happened with James. You never know, he could have sneaked a peek."

"I think it's time we get on with the plan now." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ok. Come with me. There's a big a rock over here we can use." Emmett said getting up.

I followed him quietly, still partly angry with him. When we came up to a massive sized rock we stopped.

"Ok. Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "It'll hurt, but you'll only be out for a couple of hours. When you're out I have to make a small scrap on your head to make it look like you hit the rock. I then have to put some of your blood on the rock. Don't worry I won't bite you." He came up to me. "Just relax. It won't hurt as much." He brought his hands up and placed them on either side of my head.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel when Emmett lifted the finger at my right temple.

"Get ready. One…Two…and…" I didn't hear anything after that.

Emmett's Point of View

I just barely taped Bella's temple when she collapsed in my arms.

I laid her gently on the ground then made a little scrape above her left eyebrow. I got enough of her blood out to put some on the rock; I then knelt down next to her and lifted her upper body so she was cradled in my arms.

I took a deep breath and put on my most worried face. Then…

"EDWARD!!! COME QUICK!!!" I yelled. I knew he would hear me.

In less than ten seconds Edward was standing next to me. Glaring.

"What. Happened. To. Her?" He said through clenched teeth, and tight lips.

"I…I can explain." I said with a wicked innocent look on my face.

"Well…explain." Edward said still glaring.

"We went for the walk. And while we were talking, we came to this little area…the one we're in now. I didn't notice it but she tripped and hit her head on that rock over there." I said in a rush. It all coming out in less than five seconds.

He seemed to calm down a little. Enough to pick Bella up and run her back to the house. I ran after him. And as soon as we were in the door Edward was calling for Carlisle.

"Emmett said she hit here head on a rock. Please look at her." Edward said handing her over to Carlisle.

"Of Course." With that Carlisle ran up to his study.

Couple Hours Later

I came back in to consciousness slowly. I know Emmett like just barely tapped me but it definitely gave me a headache.

I looked around the room I was in and I recognized it as Edwards'. Time to put the plan into action. I thought.

Not even thirty seconds later Edward came into the room.

"Hey, when did you get up?" he asked quietly.

I made my eyes go wide as I moved away when Edward came toward me.

"Wh – Where's Jasper?" I asked acting scared.

"What? Bella what's the matter? Jasper's with Alice." Edward said still coming toward me.

When I felt the wall against my back and saw that Edward was till coming I opened my mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream.

Instantly everybody was in the room.

They all had on concerned or confused looks but I knew that everybody knew about the plan so…yeah.

When I spotted Jasper in the back, I saw him wink at me. Still acting scared I raced around Edward and through everybody.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and buried my face in his chest. I was shaking.

After a minute I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me slowly.

'This is going great.' I thought, as I peeked behind me to see Edward looking at me.

Confusion and hurt was written in his eyes.

"Carlisle, what's wrong wit her?" Edward asked.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!!" I screamed, hugging Jasper closer. "Jasper can we please go to our room? Please?"

With out saying a word Jasper took my hand and led me to his and Alice's room.

Emmett's Point of View

Everything was going PERFECTLEY!!!

Jasper had just taken Bella to his room when Edward fell to his couch.

"Carlisle, why is she so scared of me?" he whispered.

"Well from what I saw, she might have her memories mixed up. Thinking she's with Jasper. I don't know how hard she hit her head but I don't want to do something that can hurt her head more. So we're just going to have to go along with it." Carlisle explained.

And to tell you the truth, I almost believed him he was so convincing.

"What!? So I have to pretend that I don't love her. That she's not _mine._" Edward said in a voice that told everybody he wanted to cry. If he could.

"Yes Edward. We are all going to have to pretend that we're not married or committed. We don't want to hurt her more."

**A/N: so there it is so far. the fifth chapter. there is going to be more. don't worry, but don't rush me. be pacient. the next chapter will be out as soon as i can get it written. and Don't forget to review. i like hearing what you guys have to say. it sometimes inspires me. thanx again. **


	8. Author's Note! Sorry!

hey everybody i just want to say that i'm sorry for not updating for a while and i know that alot of you are waiting paciantly (i don't think i spelled taht right.) for the next chapter but i have to say right now this story in on hiatis. i'm sorry but i have alot on my plate. it won't be for long but for a little while it will be. also i had almost the entire next chapter written out on my computer when it all crashed the next day. and i don't remember some of the stuff i wrote. so for now **Bella's Prank** is on hiatis.

sorry again. please don't hate me.

Still love you all!!!

~Jessica~


	9. GREAT NEWS: PLEASE READ

Hey guys i know u hate these as much as i do and were hoping this would be an actual update but i have GREAT news. My story "Bella's Prank" has been nominated for the Bring Me to Life Awards: the Teddy Bear Award.

i would really appriciate if u guys vote for me and if u do i'll update faster, i promise. just please do this for me, i would be psyched if i won. it would mean alot to mea if u guys did.

this is the website u go to, to vote. please guys, love me and vote for me...Please: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

Please Guys, i'm counting on you.

~Jessie~


	10. Bad News

Hey guys...i just recieved an email from the fanfiction adminitration saying my story Abuse has been taken down/deleted for 'explicit' content. I have been expecting this email for sometime now. i'm sorry to all my dedicated readers...i will be re-posting my story on http:/www (dot) thewriterscoffeeshop (dot) com/library. it shuld be soon.

i'm expecting my other stories to have the same fate soon enough so i'll be posting those to the site as well.

i'm sorry again and plz keep ur eye out on the website for my stories.

~Jessie~


	11. REALLY BAD NEWS! HIATIS!

Authors note:

yes i am going to repost my story Abuse, and it will be at The Writers Coffee Shop and the website is twcs . com i've been so busy lately tho that i haven't written anyting or reposted anything yet. i'm actually planning on putting all my stories on hiatis for now cuz of how busy i've been. considering its my junior year, i have to start looking at colleges and forcusing more so on school, so i've given my self absolutely no time to write. i'm sorry if this dissapoints u (cuz i know it dissapoints me, and i'm the one thats deciding it). i'm not going to stop writing the story till its over but for now i'm going to put all my stories on hiatis. i'm sorry again but it will be reposted at a later time.

i ask u tho to not give up on any of my stories, it will be finished and certain stories reposted if needed be.

~Jessica~


End file.
